1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to tanning equipment and more specifically it relates to a tanning pool. The tanning pool is an elongated bed tray to hold some cool water therein, so that a person lying down in the bed tray can get a tan in a fun, comfortable and safe manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ultraviolet radiation can produce direct and indirect effects upon the human body. The direct effects are limited to the surface skin because the rays have low penetrating power. Direct effects include sunburn, suntan, and progressive adaptation to heavier doses. Ultraviolet burns can be mild, causing only redness and tenderness, or they can be so severe as to produce blisters, swelling, seepage of fluid, and sloughing of the outer skin. The blood capillaries, which are tiny blood vessels, in the skin dilate with groups of red and white blood cells to produce the red coloration. A suntan occurs when the pigments in cells in the deeper, tissues portion of the skin are activated by ultraviolet radiation, and the cells migrate to the surface of the skin. When these cells die, the pigmentation disappears. The degree of pigmentation is directly related to the length of ultraviolet exposure and the body's inherent ability to produce pigments. Tanning is a natural body defense to help protect the skin from further injury.
Many people enjoy obtaining a golden tan in the warm summer months. The convenience of getting and maintaining that tan for some can be costly, unsafe and very uncomfortable. No everyone can afford a backyard pool, a pool membership, a tanning bed apparatus, which could prove to be unsafe, or have the convenience of a beach or lake. To lie down in a kiddie pool is very uncomfortable, while the inflatable mattress is subject to punctures and tears.
Numerous tanning equipment have been provided in prior art that are adapted to produce ultraviolet radiation, which will brown the skin of persons using the tanning equipment. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.